Chaos in Middle Earth
by POISONfreaks
Summary: Two Roleplayers get transported to Middle Earth and take part as the tenth and eleventh members of the Fellowship of the Ring. What they don't know is that they're about to go through some drastic changes along the way...
1. Ilana's POV

This is a story (duh), we wrote it for fun! Please don't sue us!  
  
Somewhere in California  
  
A young 16-year-old girl with very short brown hair, gray eyes, glasses, fair skin, and an earnest expression sat at her computer. She really wanted to open AIM and talk with Matt, but there just wasn't time. She did however have time to quickly post her RPG character sheet. Quickly she typed out all the information.  
  
Name: Unknown, goes by Oracle  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Race: Unknown  
  
Class: Rogue  
  
Alignment: Chaotic  
  
Physical Attributes Eyes: Pale gray, large and light sensitive. Hair: Long wild black Height: 4'8  
  
Age: Unknown, estimated around several hundred  
  
Personality: Bellergent, irreverent, and very sensitive about her mysterious past. She follows no god, but professes to have a soft spot for Lloth. She is insane intentionally or was driven to it, no one knows. Both can be assumed.  
  
History: She remembers nothing before the time of her capture by the Mind Flayers. After escaping she went a bit mad and wandered the Underdark for many years before finding her way out. From that time she preyed on small villages until she had a close call with some monks who wanted to burn her at the stake. Ever since, she held a grudge against humans and especially religions. She survived in an enchanted forest in which only she knows the location of all the traps and such. She spent at least 20 years just living as a wild creature before daring to venture out into the wide world and there she slowly regained her sanity. Currently she's made her home in Dorinost and considers herself it's protector or guard.  
  
Character Flaws: She neither forgives nor forgets and well, she's insane. She has a slight suicidal edge that will drive her to fight until her energy is spent.  
  
Extra Information (optional) Weapons: A large hunting knife Armor: None Items: None  
  
Battle Skills: She's very stealthy and has an odd trick of throwing her voice so that opponents are unable to locate her for the most part. Magic Power: She is a very strong telepath.  
  
Family: None that she knows.  
  
As she typed the last part she looked at the clock and yelped. "Sgt. Giacomini is going to kill me!"  
  
She quickly pulled on her BDU's and laced up her boots and rushed to her bicycle. Pulling on her cap, she set off down the road at a breakneck speed. Ilana was an avid member of CAP (Civil Air Patrol) and hopped to earn the Billy Mitchell award before she left for the Air Force, so she could enlist at a higher pay grade. At the moment, she was nothing more than a Cadet Basic, but she was sure that with a little time she could get that award before she graduated from high school. Not seeing the oncoming car, Ilana zoomed out into the road to the CAP Head Quarters. The last thing she saw was a red sports car headed right for her.  
  
In Mirkwood  
  
Ilana woke with jerk as she noticed that she was lying in a bed. Looking around she quickly realized that it wasn't a hospital bed either. She looked at the tapestries in fascination, the high stonewalls were beautifully carved and there were rich carpets on the floor. She started to get up as a tall Blond-haired man strode into the room.  
  
"Greetings, lady. How are you feeling? You were badly injured when you arrived."  
  
Ilana just stared, looking very pale. She knew exactly who it was she was looking at, but he couldn't possibly be. Yet, there he was, pointy ears and all. "L-Legolas? Where am I?"  
  
He looked at her with concern and stepped closer. "My lady, are you well? You look quite pale. I shall get a healer." He went out of the room, leaving Ilana to her thoughts.  
  
Oh no.I so cannot be in Middle Earth! I'm not a Mary-Sue! I already have a boyfriend, sort of. Her thoughts continued like this each one panicking her more than the last. She began sobbing when the worst of all hit her. "I'll never get to talk with Matt ever again!" She cried herself to sleep, thinking only of the unfairness of it all. 


	2. Matt's POV: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing but myself, Matt and l'Ktonos (though Drow race belongs to R.A.S.).  
  
----------  
  
Matt unlocked and opened the front door of his house. It had been a long day at school. One without anything to brighten him up... except for the knowledge that he would be able to chat with Ilana in a few minutes. He kicked off his shoes in the hall, and rushed upstairs, three at a time thanks to his long legs, to his room where he tossed his bag on the floor. Quickly he started up his computer and logged on to AIM... only to find Ilana wasn't online.  
  
'It's early in the morning there. She'll be on soon.' He thought even as he went to his roleplaying forum.  
  
Once there he saw that she was online, but just not on AIM, so he sent a message to her via the forum pm service. She didn't answer though, and left as soon as she had posted her character bio. He could talk with her later, so he followed her lead and filled out a character sheet for his favorite rpg character, l'Ktonos.  
  
-----  
  
Name: l'Ktonos. Means the Slayer. Has never revealed his true identity.  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Race: Drow (Dark Elf)  
  
Class: Assassin  
  
Alignment: Evil  
  
Physical Attributes  
  
Eyes: Jet black. Empty shells that hold no emotion.  
  
Hair: White. Reaches down to the nape of his neck.  
  
Height: 6'5"  
  
Age: Several hundred years old  
  
Personality: l'Ktonos tends to keep to himself. He is both untrusting and untrustworthy, in all aspects of his life. He is quick to kill, yet also quick to listen, should listening be more opportunistic than killing.  
  
History: Being a Drow, l'Ktonos lived the larger portion of his life in an underground city with other Drow. It is there that he learned to be a master of the sword and very skilled with magic. His true strength, however, was in assassinating enemies of his house. Through battle, he quickly rose to the best loved of the matron of his house. But such good fortune was not to last for long. Assassination attempts to take his life began to ever become a greater problem (even though assassinations are as usual as anything you might encounter on a weekly basis). When he found that his matron was behind the attempts, l'Ktonos confronted her. It was all for naught. She laid a trap for him. She said attacks would stop, but l'Ktonos knew better than to trust her. For the next few days, she held true to her word. No attacks were made, but l'Ktonos was ever aware that eyes were upon him. Soon an all out assault was made. A horde of strong warriors attacked him in an empty tunnel. He fought long and hard, but though he possessed some magic and extremely well developed fighting skills, it was clear this fight would go to the enemy. However, due to (un)certain circumstances, l'Ktonos was spared. How this came about remains a mystery, as he will not speak on the issue. Feeling an exile, he disowned his house and his race, and made his way above ground. There he found a harsh life. The sun hurt his dark skin, anyone he saw shunned him, and he could call no place home for long due to the Drow haters hunting him down. He made few friends, and those he did make distanced themselves from him. Eventually though, through many years, l'Ktonos found people willing to buy his skills for hefty sums. Assassinations grew in his wake, and soon he had made quite a name for himself in the world of scoundrels, thieves and, of course, assassins.  
  
Character Flaws: Is, perhaps, too confident in his skills which will be sure to lead to trouble. Sunlight causes intense pain to course through his body so he is forced to wear a heavy cloak and hood in daytime or only go out at night.  
  
Extra Information  
  
Weapons: A black-bladed long sword, hunting knife, two dirks, and a crossbow equipped with poison bolts.  
  
Armor: Simple black, studded leather with overlapping adamantine chainmail. A Drow piwafwi cloak with hood, which helps l'Ktonos to hide in the shadows.  
  
Items: His House medallion.  
  
Battle Skills: Stealth, quickness, agility, and wit  
  
Magic Power: Globe of Darkness  
  
Family: l'Ktonos's father was killed in a great battle against the surface elves around 4000 years ago. His mother and brother stayed behind in his home city. Whether they are living or not is unknown. Also, l'Ktonos has links that lead all the way to Lloth, Goddess of the Drow. It is assumed that much of his power derives from that connection.  
  
-----  
  
Content with his character, Matt clicked 'submit,' closed the page and watched the AIM screen for a moment, hoping Ilana would sign on. Matt ran a hand through his short, brown hair and turned on some music. The waiting went from minutes, to hours all with no sign of her. It was getting late, and he had school the next day. He went to bed, hoping he could check in with Ilana in the morning, before school.  
  
Try as he might however, Matt just couldn't get to sleep. He glanced at the clock, which read 01:12. Deciding he wouldn't be able to sleep anyways, he decided on a nighttime walk in the park near his house. Silently he got dressed and stole down the stairs, jumping over the two steps that creaked and opened the door. It was raining, so he went and got a jacket, then was out the door.  
  
It was hard to see through the darkness and the rain only added to the confusion. Matt zipped up his jacket and shoved his hands in his pockets to keep the cold from getting to him and soon he felt the sharp sting of sleet hitting his face. He had only walked about halfway down the block when he remembered he had left his light on and his computer running.  
  
"If dad wakes up, he'll kill me when I get back."  
  
With a slight grumble, he decided to turn back and turn off his lights and shut down the pc. It would only take a minute. He ran back to the gate to his house and was walking up the driveway when he felt his feet slip out from under him. 'Black ice!' Was the only thing he could think of before he crashed to the ground, the force knocking him into the empty black of unconsciousness.  
  
The next morning Matt woke to a flickering light shining on his face and a warm breeze drifting through the room. He lay there half awake, savoring the breeze and warmth on his face, then the realization hit him that it was winter, and he hadn't left any windows open for a breeze to enter either. He shot straight up in bed and immediately saw he was somewhere that wasn't home. The room was large, at least three times larger than his own, and was made completely out of wood, with detailed carvings, tapestries, and intricate furniture throughout. One wall was completely open, supported by columns carved to seem as trees growing from the floor. Matt got up from the bed, to see that he was still wearing his own clothes, and went to look out the 'window.' What he saw amazed him. A large valley, with a streaming river and waterfalls, met his sight, along with more types of trees than he ever thought imaginable.  
  
The sound of an opening door and someone entering the room caused him to jump around, unprepared for what he was about to see. The figure that stood before him was tall, nearly as tall as himself, at 6'5" and had dark brown hair which fell down his back. His clothing was extravagant and alien at the same time, a robe with many patterns stitched into the cloth. But the thing that caused Matt to stare, was that whoever this person was, he had the pointed ears of an elf.  
  
"Where on earth am I?!"  
  
The person looked at him and laughed, a cheerful laugh that sounded like a brook bubbling over rocks. "You have been accepted as a guest in the Last Homely House. The state you were in when we found you was. let me just say, you wouldn't have lasted the night."  
  
"Wouldn't have lasted-" Matt cut himself off as what he had said struck him, and laughed, "You did not just say Last Homely House... then you must be Elrond, right?"  
  
"No, I am Elladan, you speak of my father." the elf looked at him strangely, "Perhaps you haven't gotten over the effects from your injury yet... you must sleep."  
  
Matt looked at the elf suspiciously, then around the room with a sort of awe, "No! Tell me where I am! Let me out of here!"  
  
He made a move for the door, but the elf's superior reflexes got him there first.  
  
"You must rest! You aren't well."  
  
Matt tried to push past the elf, but only got far enough to glance out. What he saw was enough to stop him dead in his tracks. The so called 'Last Homely House' was more like a large compound. Hundreds of Elves milled about far below the trees upon which the House rested. Several horses could be seen, and a contingent of bowmen was just returning from a patrol.  
  
Backing away from the door and the elf, Matt looked around wildly, finally believing, yet scared out of his wits. He stopped backing up only when he tripped over the corner of the bed he had just woken from, and fell. He felt like he was falling in slow motion, everything he saw he saw with perfect detail, from the elf rushing towards him to the wind rushing by. Time sped up again just has his head made contact with the floor. A black nothingness filled his mind again.  
  
End Ch. 2  
  
----------  
  
We're looking for reviews! Please review if you have anything to comment on. Thank you. 


	3. Ilana's POV: Chapter 3

A/N: Just for those of you who haven't figured this out. There are two of us writing the story. Matt (my boyfriend) and Ilana (me). The story is basically about us. If we landed in Middle Earth. So, all of things that are Ilana's POV are written by me and Matt's POV are written by Matt.  
  
Alexandra Black: Thank you so much, both of us really appreciate all the reviews.I keep telling him that he's a good writer and that everybody likes l'Ktonos. Does he listen to me? No! He keeps telling me what a worthless writer he is!  
  
Helmsdeep2234: Thanks, we love compliments! To be honest I hadn't expected to get reviews so soon. I was expecting to wait weeks!  
  
Chapter 3 - Ilana's POV  
  
When Ilana woke, the first thing that came to mind was that it had been a nightmare. Though, as she looked around it was painfully obvious that it wasn't. She looked down and realized that she had been changed from her BDU's to some sort of nightgown. Shuddering she thought that it was very creepy. What if it was a guy who had changed her? No, she thought reassuringly, the Elves wouldn't do that. They probably have a nice nurse/Elf lady/ She-Elf to change her. It was at that point in her musings that Legolas walked back in. He smiled and took a seat in a nearby chair.  
  
"Good afternoon, my lady. I hope you got caught up on your sleep? I have a few questions for you." She blinked and thought a moment. Dude, this is like one of those Fan fictions. What do I do? Tell the truth, or do the memory loss thing? Legolas was silent, seeming content to let her think a moment. After a few more minutes of silent debate, she decided to tell the truth. well, as much of it as he might understand.  
  
"Go ahead, I'll do my best to answer all your questions." He looked pleased with her answer and paused a minute before beginning.  
  
"There are several questions I'd like you to answer. We'll go one question at a time. First, I would like to know how you arrived in Mirkwood forest." She frowned with concentration, wondering if there was a way to answer the question without confusing him.  
  
"I was traveling somewhere and I was very late, so I didn't look where I was going and I think I got hit by a car.it's a mode of transportation, a sort of horseless carriage that moves very fast. After that I don't know what happened after I woke up in this room."  
  
Legolas didn't seem to understand what a car was, but the gist of it was apparently clear enough, for he moved on to another question. "May I know your name and why you dress so strangely and why your hair is cut in the manner of a boy?"  
  
Ilana smiled grimly, knowing this was going to be a tad confusing. "My name is Ilana. The clothes I was wearing are called BDU's, otherwise known as Battle Dress Uniforms. Where I am from, I am a part of an organization called CAP, which is a part of the military. In order to meet the requirements for this organization, I must keep my hair short."  
  
Legolas looked skeptical and frowned in apparent disapproval. "They let women join the military? Especially one so young as you?" She sighed in frustration and glared at Legolas.  
  
"CAP is a group that doesn't go into combat. We provide emergency services and locate lost persons. For your information, the military does accept women because they aren't complete idiots! Just because my reproductive organs are on the inside doesn't mean I can't take anything you can!"  
  
The prince looked shocked that anyone would speak to him so, but quickly brushed it aside for the next question. "May I ask how you knew my name?" Ilana cringed inwardly, she hadn't figured out how to answer that one.  
  
"You can ask.this is a awkward question to answer. I'll do my best though. Ok, ummm. I'm from another world that is what Middle Earth will be like in the very distant future. There was a man who wrote a set of stories about this place. I don't know how he knew or anything, but he wrote about you and a bunch of other people here in Middle Earth. I read those books and that's how I know about you, your father, Lord Elrond, Arden, Elrohir, Elladan, Galadriel, Celeborn, Aragorn, Glorfindel, Haldir, Isildur, Gandalf, Sauron, Gollum, and the One Ring."  
  
He looked at her in shock and then seemed to come to a decision. "I recently received summons from Lord Elrond to come to Imaldris, I will take you to my father and see about having you accompany me, if that is agreeable with you?"  
  
She nodded her head and then bit her lip in embarrassment. "Ah, could I please have my clothes back?" Legolas gave a disapproving frown, but agreed, seeing no good reason why not. He pointed out the drawer that her clothes were in and a large wardrobe with "more appropriate attire for a lady" and left her. Ilana quickly changed into her BDU's and looked though all her things. Ilana was relieved that she had packed for the CAP camping trip and found that she had all of her gear. Emergency/First Aid/ Survival Kit was in her backpack along with a mess kit, identification, a compass, and numerous other items. Finally deciding she had everything, she waited for someone to come and get her.  
  
It wasn't long before a servant came. "King Thranduil wishes to speak to you." Ilana nodded and marched after the servant, thinking that military precision would make a good impression. She walked to the center of the room turned to the right and saluted the king.  
  
"Basic Cadet Ilana Dunkel reporting as ordered, Sir!" She waited until he nodded his head before dropping the salute and standing at ease. The King looked older than Legolas, but not by much. He spoke after a cursory inspection; his voice was sharp and clear.  
  
"Lady.Ilana. What is your purpose here?" She gulped and answered promptly.  
  
"I do not know why I am here, only that in my own world I would be dead." She frowned, sill uncomfortable with the idea of being dead.  
  
The King looked carefully at her and seemed to come to a decision. "My son seems to think it would be wise if you accompanied him to Rivendell. Do you have any objections?" She shook her head to indicate her agreement with the situation and the King dismissed her with instructions to follow Legolas who had come in earlier. He led her down several halls and out side where there were two horses stabled. Ilana came to a halt and paled slightly.  
  
"Horses? We're going to ride? I can't ride! I've never been on a horse in my entire life!" Legolas looked at her in amusement and handed her, her backpack that one of the servants had brought out for her. Without looking she swung it on her back, but continued to look warily at the horses like they might jump out a bite her.  
  
"Come, it is easy enough. Just get on and the horse will do the rest." He leapt up onto a large white horse and watched in silence as Ilana struggled to get herself onto a smaller brown colored horse. She swore that he horse was laughing at her and shot the elf a glare as they set off.  
  
As they traveled Ilana became used to the movement of the horse, though she suspected that her rear was going to be very sore for a few days. She and Legolas traded stories about their lives. His battles against the Spiders of Mirkwood and the growing shadow, her family and friends. She told him about Matt, glossing over the Internet part when it became apparent that he'd never really understand. He, in turn, told her about his friends Aragorn and the twin sons of Elrond Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
When they stopped at night, she looked up at the sky and was amazed at the stars. "Legolas! They're so bright! There are so many of them!"  
  
He laughed and looked at her strangely. "Do you not have stars in your world?"  
  
She blushes and explained. "We do have stars, but we have so much dirt and smoke in the air that one is lucky if you even get to see the moon. When I was little I used to go out and see the stars every night and my dad would tell me their names. If I went outside tonight I wouldn't see any." She looked over at Legolas to see his reaction.  
  
Legolas looked serious and sad. It sounds like a terrible place, how did it become that way?" Ilana shook her had and sighed.  
  
"If I knew how to answer that question, the world would be a better place.. I'm tired, I'll see you in the morning." With that, Ilana unrolled her sleeping pad and fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Terrible chapter I know.Please don't kill me!  
  
Anyways, there's this pretty little button at the bottom of the screen. If you press it I will give you cookies! Or, I could give you Legolas.Whatever you want! PRESS THE BUTTON! 


	4. Matt's POV: Chapter 4

Matt's POV: Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I still only own Matt (and l'Ktonos, but that doesn't matter for this chapter).  
  
A/N: I'd like to apologize for taking so long to finish this chapter... umm... blame the writers block! I would make it longer, but that would mean taking longer to write, which would mean Ilana would be very mad at me... *hides* Anyways, enjoy this chapter! It'll give you something to look forward to: Ilana's next chapter! *hides again*  
  
Alexandra: Thank you for the reviews! Don't listen to Ilana, my writing is horrible _  
  
helmsdeep2234: Thank you for reviewing. We appreciate it!  
  
Lady Phoenix Slytherin: Thanks for the review! Keep reading.  
  
----------  
  
Matt awoke to his second morning in Middle Earth with a dull pain in his head. He forgot where he was until he looked around and the events from the day before came rushing back to him. It took a moment for the full weight of his situation to strike; he was cut off from his world completely.  
  
'How will I get back?! What about my family?! Ilana! She won't know I'm gone...' Matt collapsed back on the bed, wide-eyed and afraid that he would be stuck in Middle Earth forever.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as the door swung open and an elf entered, apparently just a servant. "You have broken your fast long enough and have been invited to sup at Elrond's table. You will find proper attire in the wardrobe there. I'll wait outside to lead you to the dinning hall."  
  
The elf left the room and Matt got out of bed to see what he had meant by 'proper attire.' Opening the wardrobe revealed a simple cloth shirt and jerkin, a pair of pants, and leather boots. Matt quickly donned the clothing, finding them to be more comfortable than he had expected, though this probably came about because they had been made by elves.  
  
The trip to the dinning hall was short, and as they entered Matt felt many eyes on him. The hall itself was extravagant. Slender columns, carven to the likeness of trees, branched out causing the ceiling to appear as though the branches of many trees intertwined above the room giving it an outdoorsy feeling. The elf guide led Matt up to the head table where an elf sat whom Matt could only assume was Elrond.  
  
"Come, site here," said Elrond, motioning to a chair by his side, "with my sons gone, I have need of someone to fill their place. There are many things I wish to discuss with you, but first let us eat. There will be time to speak later on."  
  
Matt looked on as the food was brought in and the odor made him realize he hadn't eaten for a day and a half. The meal contained a variety of foods, ranging from a wild boar, to carrots, to fruits that were unrecognizable in his world. All of it was delicious, and the saying "Hunger makes the best sauce" proved to be true. The eating went with little talk between the elves, and soon it was over, much to Matt's dismay. As servants came to take away the plates and dining utensils (which consisted of a sole knife).  
  
After the servants had left, Elrond stood and made his way away from the table, bidding Matt to follow. The went through some passages, made a few turns, and successfully got him lost, though Elrond seemed to know exactly where he was going. Soon they came to a room which had a large desk with many papers, quills, and ink bottles strewn about it. Elrond motioned to a chair, and Matt sat, wondering where this was going.  
  
"We do not often see Men in this valley, less so Men who can slip past our outposts." Elrond looked at Matt with a scrutinizing gaze, "From whence do you hail? A human who can enter this place, unguided, and suffering from injuries is a wonder to me."  
  
'Great. Just great.' Matt thought to himself, 'What should I say?'  
  
He finally made a decision to just say what he knew, and hope Elrond believed him, "This will sound hard to believe, but I'm from another time and place than you. I don't know how I got here or why I'm here; all I know is that somehow I've been taken from my world and placed in yours."  
  
"That is hard to believe, as you said, nor have you given me reason to trust you. What proof have you of 'your world' as you call it."  
  
Matt slumped back in the chair. He had no idea of how he could possibly prove his case, unless... "My things! Where are the clothes I was found in?"  
  
"Those should have been left in your room." Elrond looked at him oddly, "I will send for them, though I see not how it could help verify your story."  
  
"It will," said Matt, "but I need all my things, including whatever was in my pockets."  
  
Elrond consented and called in a servant, whom he bade to retrieve Matt's things from his room. Several minutes passed in silence, which Matt used to look around the room, curious about the environment he had been thrust into. Soon the servant returned, carrying with him an assortment of articles that Matt recognized as the clothes he had worn on his last night in his world. The servant deposited the clothes on the desk, and left without saying a word.  
  
Elrond stood, to see them better and said, "Very well, prove your story."  
  
Matt spent the next half hour, showing him the various clothes, from his blue jeans, to his t-shirt, to his Adidas jacket, to his Nikes, leaving Elrond very confused as to the point of them all. Moving on from the clothing itself, he rummaged around the pockets of his jeans and jacket, showing Elrond anything he found; his wallet, keys, a Swiss army knife and the grand prize: his mp3 player.  
  
"This is truly amazing," said Elrond after listening to a song. "I would never believe it if it weren't for seeing it myself. Yes. yes, I believe you are who you say, but I cannot answer the reason you have come here, or how you came. One last thing... how did you know about me? My son says you mentioned my name..."  
  
Matt thought about what he should say. Should he lie? If he told the truth, that he was part of the LotR books, just a story, how would Elrond take it?  
  
He finally decided on just leaving it open, "I can't say... I just know. I swear if I live through this, I'll explain later."  
  
"I'll hold you to that... though there is nothing for you to worry about while in Rivendell. You are safer here than anywhere in Middle Earth. Now, I have business I must attend to. The elf outside will take you to Glorfindel, a lord who abides in my hall. If you are truly from another world, you will need to learn about ours."  
  
Elrond motioned to the door, and once Matt was outside, the elven servant guided him down a flight of stairs and out into a large courtyard. To the right he saw a stable, with magnificent horses, and several elves milling about them. As he approached, one stepped forward raising his hand in greeting.  
  
"You would be the foreigner? I am Glorfindel, Elrond asked me to keep you occupied during your stay here."  
  
Matt looked at the elf, slight wonder on his face. Glorfindel was tall, taller than himself, and he seemed to around the edges, as though he'd basked in the radiance of some brilliant light.  
  
"I'm Matt. We're not going to be riding are we? I've never ridden a horse..."  
  
Glorfindel laughed and pat the nearest horse's neck, "No worries young lad, these horses don't need much skill to be ridden. You can't expect any less for us elves. Come, I'll teach you the basics."  
  
Glorfindel leapt upon his horse with typical elven grace and dignity, while Matt struggled to get on his. The lack of a saddle and stirrups made the whole ordeal even harder. Eventually though, he made it and Glorfindel walked him through the basics of horse ridding. After a while, Matt had it pretty much learned, but it was painful, using muscles he had never even known existed.  
  
After a while of practicing within the courtyard, Glorfindel led the way into the forest surrounding the last homely house. The ride was great, and the weather perfect for such an outing. They stopped at a brook to water the horses, and talked for a while of each others worlds, cultures, and ways of life. Matt grew silent as his thoughts turned to Ilana.  
  
"What is it?" The elf asked simply, a knowing look on his face.  
  
Matt looked at him sharply, wondering if he could read minds, "I was thinking of the girl I left behind. Her name is Ilana, and she'll have no way of knowing where I've gone. I'm worried about her is all."  
  
Glorfindel gave him a sympathetic look, "You'll find a way to return to her. No worries. But come, from what you've told me, you have no training in our weaponry. You'll need to learn some basic skills with the sword and bow if you want to last in Middle Earth."  
  
The elf's words brightened Matt up. He'd always wanted to have training in the use of medieval weapons. This would prove to be a good opportunity.  
  
Glorfindel had brought along two practice swords, made of wood, and several bows of varying sizes. He went through some technical information, such as the balancing of swords and the proper technique of using both the bow and sword. After this preliminary lesson, he handed Matt one of the swords, and began to instruct him in the proper footwork and how to hold one's body when fighting an opponent. The practice went on for hours, though it seemed too quick for Matt. By the time they finished with the swords, his hands were bloodied and calloused from his constant grip on the hilt, and from Glorfindel's sword catching his fingers.  
  
Once Glorfindel felt Matt had sufficiently learned the basics of swordplay, he began to teach him in the use of a bow, both long bow and short bow. Archery proved to be harder than the elf made it seem, and the constant wear of string on his fingers tore Matt's skin causing large red blisters to form where once was normal flesh. After quite some time of practice with the short bow, Matt successfully put an arrow two feet away from the target, his best shot yet, and Glorfindel decided to call it quits; it was beginning to get dark.  
  
The ride back to Rivendell was tiresome. Matt ached from the day of training, and extremely tired. He knew he wouldn't want to get out of bed in the morning, because of the soreness. When they reached Rivendell, Glorfindel showed Matt the proper way to tend to a horse after a days ride, and Matt numbly listened, not hearing what was being said, but still following commands. Soon his horse was settled into the stable, and Glorfindel led him back to his room telling him something about being a natural swordsman. One look at the bed was all Matt needed to stumble over to it and throw himself on it, falling asleep before he hit the pillows.  
  
----------  
  
That's all for chapter 4. Please review! Pretty please? Review? Please? You will? Thank you! If you notice any mistakes, please tell me. I'd really appreciate it! Thanks again! 


	5. Ilana's POV: Chapter 5

A/N: Don't you dare listen to Matt! He's brilliant! In fact, lets have a nice little vote.  
  
Everyone who thinks Matt is the better writer type, "I have an affinity for spiders." Into their review.  
  
Everyone who think I'm the better writer type "Eeeeekk! SPIDERS!!!"  
  
Ox King: You'll see, you'll see. *Cackles evilly.*  
  
Alexandra: Thank you! Your wish is my command!  
  
Divad Relffhes: thank you so much. We update ASAP, but school has to come first sometimes.  
  
Ilana's POV: Chapter 5  
  
When Ilana woke in the morning her first thought was that she had to get online to talk to Matt, that dream had to be the worst she'd had in awhile. The second she opened her eyes; she realized that it hadn't been a dream and she wasn't going to be able to talk to Matt for a very long time. She groaned as she sat up, wincing at the pain in her hindquarters from all the riding and then sleeping on the ground.  
  
"Ohhh man, I am so not an outdoors girl. Stupid horses, stupid Elves, stupid car, STUPID FATE!!! I know it was you! You just had to do it! It wasn't enough that we lived in separate countries, huh?! You have to frickin send me to another world?! Why didn't you just kill me?! WHY?!!!" At the last part Legolas appeared from somewhere nearby asking if she was all right. At first she wanted to tell him it wasn't any of his business, but she calmed down and realized he was just trying to be helpful. After a few moments she started telling Legolas about Matt, how he had lived in another country and how it seemed that every time things seemed to be going well something happened to separate them. He nodded his head sympathetically and said some comforting words, though he had very little understanding of the teenager.  
  
After a few minutes Legolas handed her a piece of lembas and started to pick up camp. As they did so, a thought occurred to Ilana. "Hey, Legolas? Can you teach me to fight?" He looked intrigued, but skeptical.  
  
"I was under the impression that you were already training to be a soldier, is that not true?" He looked amused and Ilana glared at him.  
  
"I have had a minor amount of training in the area of and to hand combat, but in my world we do not use the weapons you are so fond of and I am still considered too young to use the weapons used in battle." She looked at Legolas expectantly and he finally sighed, agreeing with her request.  
  
For the rest of the day they traveled, Legolas explaining the basics of the various weapons while they rode. At about noon they stopped and Legolas pulled out a few weapons, requesting her to select one. She eyed them over eagerly and after a short time she selected a large knife. He looked at her oddly for a moment and shrugged it off. They spent the next several hours going over everything from how to spot a mistake in someone's defense to how to hold the knife without cutting yourself. Legolas stopped her and she looked around, finally noticing how late it was and she reluctantly settled down to help set up camp. When all was said and done, she decided that she was going to pay Legolas back for all the cuts he gave her. Eventually. Sometime in the next billion years. when she was a ghost. maybe. With that thought in mind she fell asleep.  
  
She woke up in the morning, seeing that Legolas was off doing something and started to get bored. That led to singing, which was admittedly better than chewing her nails.  
  
Within a young girls mind I was born, on a page of text I took form. She wanted me to be what she was not, to do what she could not. I was darker than the darkest night; in the world of fantasy I was quite a sight.  
  
I was her creation, a part of her imagination. She laughed with glee at our manipulations, discord of her own elation. I was her creation, a part of her imagination.  
  
So full of life was I, she'd look at me and sigh. We threw caution to the wind, for I cared little if I sinned. I stormed through all the games we played, all the innocents that I slayed.  
  
I was her creation, a part of her imagination. She laughed with glee at our manipulations, discord of her own elation. I was her creation, a part of her imagination.  
  
I did the one thing she forbade; I loved a warrior of the blade. He knew the dark of night, a place where only he had sight. The two of us were one neither could abide the sun.  
  
I was her creation, a part of her imagination. She cried with terror at our manipulations, discord of our own elation. I was her creation, a part of her imagination.  
  
Together the fields of peace we sow, the seeds of war will grow. Tall and proud we will stand, in this chaos that is out land. The fires of our love have spread, never quenched until we are dead.  
  
We were their creations, parts of their imaginations. All screamed in horror of our manipulations, products of our jubilation. We were their creations, parts of their imaginations.  
  
I was her creation, a part of her imagination. She laughed with glee at our manipulations, discord of her own elation. I was her creation, a part of her imagination.  
  
Ilana looked up, suddenly realizing that Legolas had returned and had been listening to her. "Sorry if I bothered you, I know my singing needs improvement." She trailed away and started picking up her things and berating herself for torturing the poor elf's ears with her singing.  
  
Legolas laughed lightly and shook his head in amusement. "My lady, your singing does need improvement. You were using far too much air and it would improve the sound if you sat straight instead of hunched over like an old man. May I ask who the people in the song were?"  
  
She blushed and thought a moment before answering. "I am the creator in the song, the person who is speaking is a character I made up for a story. Her love is the character belonging to Matt, we wrote several stories about our two characters. I made up the song as a school assignment." She turned away and managed to get on the horse without too much trouble, the subject of the conversation was making her uncomfortable.  
  
For the rest of the day, Ilana and Legolas rode in silence with only a few bits of small talk to brighten the mood. At about noon they crested a hill that overlooked the valley of Imaldris; Ilana just stared in shock and wonder. It was the most beautiful place she had ever seen and the only thing she could think was that the movies did not do it justice. As they rode up and began to dismount, Ilana looked over to where some Elves were standing. She spotted someone who she guessed to be Elrond, though it was hard to tell from a distance. Mentally Ilana cursed her glasses and looked over the two other people with the Elf lord as they approached. Elrond greeted Legolas and Legolas introduced me to the three people with him.  
  
"Lady Ilana is a visitor from a far off place, she has extensive knowledge regarding.recent events. Ilana, this is Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel and.I'm sorry, I do not know you.." Legolas raised his eyebrow at Elrond, waiting fro an introduction. Ilana looked at the third person after mumbling greetings to the two lords. She suddenly noticed that he was human and his hair was much shorter than anyone else's.  
  
Elrond smiled and put a hand on the young mans shoulder. "This is Matt, he also claims to be from a place far removed from our own." Ilana gasped as the implications suddenly hit her. 


	6. Authorial Apology

Author Lady Apology  
  
I would like to apologize to all of you for the amount of time it has taken Matt to write his chapter. He has had a lot of school work to do and has been very busy, though that's not much of an excuse since I have tins of school work to do all the time every day of my life it seems. Oh well, I'm the one who badgers him to do his school work so he can come to California and meet me, so I can't talk. I hope you aren't all going to die from lack of reading, so here are some nice cookies. *Hands reviewers a big basket of chocolate chip cookies.* 


	7. Matt's POV: Chapter 6

Matt's POV: Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I still only own Matt and l'Ktonos, just like last time.  
  
A/N: Argh! I must say I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. I Hope it meets and exceeds your expectations, but I know that only Ilana's chapters can do that.  
  
Alexandra: Thanks for yet another review; and such an expressive one! ^_^ We're glad to have a dedicated reader like you!  
  
Angelic Elf: Glad you like the story! Thanks for the review and don't forget to keep reading! And yeah, we're probably too much in love for our own good, so the romance makes sense, I guess.  
  
levanna: Thanks for reviewing! Now that Matt and Ilana have met (in the story), there will be less of those similar chapters and more originality. Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
----------  
  
Ilana and Matt walked onto one of the many balconies situated around the House. They leaned against the rail and looking out at the valley of Rivendell where the setting sun cast long shadows across the valley, which contrasted starkly with the last golden light that still streamed over the hills and down into the glade. This was the first time they had had alone since she had arrived, due to Glorfindel showing them both around Rivendell and then the feast in the evening that seemed to go on for several hours. A cool night's breeze swept through the vale, whispering through the trees as it passed.  
  
Matt turned his gaze from the valley to fix his eyes on Ilana. The moment he heard Legolas say her name a hundred thoughts had rushed through his mind, but one always came back again and again: 'I love her.'  
  
Ilana broke the silence saying, "This is the last place I expected to meet you... how did you get here?"  
  
Matt was silent for a moment as he remembered what happened then he said, "It was three or four days ago. I was thinking of you and couldn't sleep so I went for a walk. I slipped on some ice and the last thing I remember was my head hitting the concrete. I woke up here. What about you, how did you get here?"  
  
"Painfully... a car hit me when I was heading for CAP." she replied grimly, then looked up at Matt, "We're finally together..."  
  
"It seems like it, doesn't it? But I don't have any Belgian chocolate for you, like I promised."  
  
Ilana moved closer and hugged him saying, "Being with you is better than that... do you think we'll ever get back? I'm not sure I want to; I wouldn't be with you."  
  
The suddenness of Ilana's hug surprised Matt at first, but then he hugged back and said, "I don't know if we'll be sent back. I don't know how or why we're here. All I know right now is that-"  
  
Matt was interrupted as a servant cleared his throat. The elf hadn't made a noise when he walked onto the balcony, and as soon as he presented himself Matt and Ilana pulled away from each other, embarrassed at being 'caught' in each other's arms.  
  
The elf stepped forward and said, "Forgive me, but Lord Elrond bid me to tell you that morning will come quickly, and that he would like to speak with both of you in the morning. I am to show the lady to her chambers."  
  
After Ilana followed the servant back into the house, Matt stood on the balcony, looking out across the now dark valley. A few minutes later he left as well and followed the hallways to his room, where he went to bed, thinking about Ilana.  
  
Morning came quickly indeed, and the early morning sun woke Matt up from his sleep. Sounds of many people talking woke him fully. He stood up and stretched, then promptly got dressed and went out to see what all the commotion was about. Outside he saw a group of elves talking among themselves as Glorfindel and Elrond led a horse through the gate. What everyone else was interested in was the small figure that Glorfindel carried with him.  
  
Matt knew what was happening, without needing to see the details; Frodo had arrived, and Aragorn and the other hobbits would probably be showing up soon. Within the day or two at least. He was watching so intently that he didn't notice Ilana until she was right next to him.  
  
"Looks like Frodo made it." She peered down at the body being carried by Glorfindel, "At least we know he'll be okay."  
  
Matt looked troubled as Frodo was brought into the lower level of the house, "That we do, but now that I think of it... do we know that this will follow the story? What if it deviates from the path?"  
  
"I don't know, but I don't think it will." Ilana looked over at Matt, "Elrond is going to be busy for a while. Can we go for a walk?"  
  
Matt turned and leaned against the railing, "I'd like that. There are some nice places I've seen where we can walk through the forest, but we'd best not go too far; I don't know this area well enough to not get lost."  
  
Matt led Ilana down several flights of stairs and out into the courtyard where the crowd they saw earlier was dispersing. They left the enclosure through a large gate and the transition from the elven civilization to the forest was virtually unnoticeable. They walked through the woods for several hours talking about anything that came to mind, from their world to things happening in Tolkien's. Soon they came upon a brook leading deeper into the valley, which they followed to the point where it met with a larger stream.  
  
Here they stopped to refresh their thirst, for the walk had taken a toll on them. The water was cool, having flowed straight from the Misty Mountains in the east. After they finished sustaining their thirst they decided to head back to Rivendell in the event that they had been missed.  
  
The moment Matt and Ilana returned they nearly ran straight into Glorfindel who was rushing through the gate. He stopped when he saw them with a look of surprise on his face.  
  
"Where have you two been? Don't answer that, Elrond wishes to speak with both of you. Follow me, quickly. You are already late."  
  
Ilana and Matt exchanged puzzled glances, but they followed Glorfindel through the halls of Rivendell until they reached the same room where Elrond had questioned Matt two days before. This time however, there were two elves standing before the large desk, both with their backs facing the door. One Matt recognized as Elrond. The other he didn't know off hand, but as he turned to look at them, Matt recognized him as Legolas.  
  
"Greetings, we met yesterday. I am Legolas, and you are Matt, correct?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued, "Elrond and I have been talking about you two. You know each other already, that much is apparent, but neither of you know how you came to Middle Earth... or how to return to your own world."  
  
Elrond stepped forward and interrupted Legolas and looked at Matt and Ilana sympathetically, "Let us not dwell on that. We are doing all we can to discover what we may about this situation. The reason I wish to speak with the two of you is because of some information Legolas has brought me. Ilana, you spoke with Legolas and his father, King Thranduil of Mirkwood, on matters concerning our world, the Enemy and most importantly, the One Ring. Now Matt, why didn't you reveal any of this to me?"  
  
Matt looked at him cautiously, "I simply didn't know what your reaction would be if I told you I knew you as a story character. Now I believe this is far more than a simple story. It's all too real to be made up."  
  
Legolas looked at Matt keenly, "You have read these books as well? What can you say of what will come to pass? You two could prove to be an asset to our cause."  
  
"That is difficult for me to answer," began Matt slowly; this topic made him uncomfortable, "I don't feel it would be moral for either of us to say what will come. Either for good or ill. It would risk changing everything that is supposed to happen, possibly for the worst."  
  
Elrond spoke up at Matt's refusal to speak of the events that would happen in Middle Earth, "Now is not the time to speak of these things. I have word that Boromir of Gondor will be arriving tomorrow and our scouts have noted that a group of dwarves from Erebor will be arriving shortly after him. It seems right that these three races will be gathered here at this time. We will talk later."  
  
Legolas and Elrond turned back to the desk without another word and Ilana and Matt took that to mean their discussion was over. The left the room quietly and found Glorfindel waiting outside. Matt was doubtful, but the elf had a look on his face that said he knew what had been spoken of.  
  
"Come with me," said Glorfindel, "there are still many hours before night falls and I have the impression you both will need to become proficiently skilled with our weapons."  
  
The way he spoke puzzled Matt, but he had been looking forward to improving his swordsmanship so he didn't think much of it. Glorfindel led Ilana and him to a training area for the elves. Most of the swords there were curved, as was usual for elves, but there were several long swords as well, which Matt preferred. Ilana chose two long daggers, ones which reminded Matt of Legolas's daggers in the films, though they had noticeable differences.  
  
They practiced for several hours, until the sky began to turn red from the setting sun. There was a variety of different training features, including dummy orcs that hacked away with wooden swords. After a while however, both Matt and Ilana grew tired, and Glorfindel called the practice to a close. He complimented Matt on his improvement since the last time he had trained and commended Ilana on her skill with the dual daggers.  
  
Glorfindel offered to show Ilana to her room, but Matt intervened saying he could show her the way. They walked to her room at a slow pace, enjoying each others company. The way to Ilana's room seemed much too short for Matt; he would have liked to have spent more time with her, but they came to her room quickly. Ilana opened the door and began to enter, but Matt reached out and touched her shoulder compelling her to turn around.  
  
"Ilana... I've waited too long to tell you this in person. I don't have any great words or poem, but you have my utter sincerity when I say, I love you."  
  
Without giving her a chance to reply, Matt bent down and kissed her softly, then pulled away and headed off to his room, letting her ponder what had just happened. He entered his room and fell back onto the bed, falling asleep to thoughts and dreams of Ilana.  
  
----------  
  
Okay, There's my attempt at Chapter 6. Again, I'm very sorry it took so long. I promise not to take so long next time (I can't afford to). Please review! 


	8. Author's Note Updated

Ilana has gone to visit some relatives over Christmas so the next chapter won't be up until some time after January 3rd. Sorry for the wait, but think of it as a Christmas break. Enjoy the holidays everybody! Have a merry Christmas and a happy new year! :)  
  
Cookies for everyone! *passes out cookies*  
  
And there's more where that came from, if you keep reading and reviewing!  
  
*leaves massive plate of cookies* 


	9. Ilana's POV: Chapter 7

A/N: Isn't he sweet and romantic and wonderful? Aren't all you girls jealous? Muahahaha! He's mine! All mine! My own! My Precioussssssssss. Yesssss, we lovesss him we doesssss. More than sassshimi.  
  
Alexandra: Thanks a lot, we're so glad you like the story. *takes cookies away to save them for other reviewers* No more cookies! I don't trust you, you'll eat them all and the other reviewers won't get any.  
  
Ilana sat in her room, drumming her fingers on the desk. Occasionally she'd fiddle with the quill pen, but mostly she sat there and thought over and over again about the kiss. It was what she had dreamed about, wasn't it? A guy who would kiss her and tell her that she was beautiful and that he loved her. That had always been something she dreamed about. Sure Ilana had crushed on a few boys in Middle School, but after the first few rejections it seems to be a goal beyond her reach. By high school she had all but given up any hopes of ever having a relationship, so she made other plans and kept herself busy and didn't think about it. She Role-Played characters that were either intimidating or annoying, so even other Role-Players tended not to try and be her friend and if they were it was strictly platonic.  
  
After a few more minutes she got up and started exploring the room to get her mind off things. There was a cupboard filled with nice dresses, but all were too long for her. Then she remembered that it was a simple matter to hem them and she could probably just ask for help. After looking at the dresses some more, she realized that many of them would be far too elaborate to put on by her-self and thought that maybe she'd need help for more than just hemming. Sighing, Ilana put the dresses away and began looking in drawers. Most were empty and available for her to put her own things in, but a few had clothes suitable for fighting in. There were breeches, leggings, tunics, blouses, vests, and all in soft woolen fabrics or leather. Finally in another drawer was what she was looking for, pajamas.  
  
After dressing for bed, she located a comb of sorts and ran it though a few times to get the tangles out and inspected her self briefly in the mirror. Is my hair darker? She thought to herself. Nah, it's probably the lighting. With that thoughts she blew out the candles and climbed into bed, climbed because the bed was large even by Elf standards and Ilana was short for a human. She sat on the bed and was about to pull out the blankets when an evil thought struck her. Looking around to see if anyone was watching, she bounced on the bed and giggled quietly. Once she'd had her fun, Ilana pulled the covers up and drifted off to dreams about Elves, screaming Sergeants, and most of all, Matt.  
  
Early in the morning, before the sun rose, Ilana woke up. Deciding to get a head start on the day and do some thinking about Matt. She went over to the chest of drawers and donned a pair of deep blue leggings and a matching tunic. After some more searching she located a pair of soft leather shoes and set off. It wasn't long before she reached a beautiful spot that over- looked the valley and she stood in thought. To start a relationship so soon and in the midst of these events didn't seem like a smart thing to do. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and the others would all survive except for Boromir. But, her and Matt's fate had no such guarantee.  
  
She thought a bit longer, debating the situation. Should we go on the quest? To die? She loved him, really. Everything about him seemed right and not once in the single year they had known each other had she any complaint. She continued to stand in thought, wondering if they'd live long enough to enjoy their relationship. The sun rose in a glorious display of pink and gold and bathed Ilana in its warm rays. After a bit she turned and headed back to the buildings. As she walked down the halls, she ran into Glorfindel who smiled and gave a slight bow.  
  
"My lady, you are up quite early. Did you enjoy the sunrise." She snorted and shook her head with amusement.  
  
"Oh please, I'm not a lady. If you truly want to be correct in addressing me, Cadet Dunkle is my proper title. The sunset was lovely, my lord. Thank you for asking." Glorfindel smiled at this and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So, you are in the military? Prince Legolas mentioned something of the sort. Very well, Cadet. I should inform you that there will be a Council Meeting today that you and Matt may wish to attend. Lord Elrond has said he would like your presence there if that is agreeable. Will you inform Matt, or shall I?" He looked at her expectantly as she tried to think of an answer.  
  
"Oh, umm. Yes, I'll tell him. Thank you for informing me." She gave a brief salute and ran back to her room.  
  
Once inside, she thought about how she would deal with Matt. She'd never had a boyfriend and wasn't exactly sure of how to be a girlfriend. Was she supposed to act in a certain way, or did she just continue as if they were friends? Finally, she got up her nerve and went to Matt's room. She knocked sharply on the door, trying to think of what she'd say. When the door opened suddenly, her first thought was. Cursed Dark-Elf! Is he trying to scare me to death?! The thought was squashed down and mentally she noted it as a very odd response, though she thought it might be a sign of Internet withdrawal seeing how she hadn't been online for over a week.  
  
"Yes?" Matt's voice jerked her out of her thoughts and she hesitantly smiled.  
  
"Hi, the Council of Elrond is today.we need to talk." Inwardly she berated herself for not phrasing it better and sounding so stiff and formal. He smiled and let her in, closing the door behind her and they seated themselves in a couple of chairs. Ilana looked down at her hands for a moment and then spoke.  
  
"Well. What are we going to do? Back in our world I was counting on being in the Air force and you being in college when we met. I'd only just be turning 18 and I was counting on several years before anything serious really happened. Now, we're in Middle Earth. We are considered adults by human standards, Shakespeare's Juliet was 14 when she met Romeo, and I'm 16. You're 18. Then there's the Fellowship, they hold the meeting today. Do we go? Do we stay? If we go, do we change things? Do we die and disappear? We can't go back, we're dead in our own world. What if we don't go on the quest and something happens to the Fellowship and Middle Earth is destroyed?"  
  
Matt looked thoughtful after her outburst and spent a few minutes just thinking. Finally, he spoke. "Whatever you decide I'll go by, I love you and I want you to be happy. As for the Fellowship, I think we should go. It's what has happened in all the Fanfics and it makes the most sense. Why else would we just happen to end up here in time to join the Fellowship?"  
  
Ilana felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and ran over to Matt and gave him a big hug. After a few minutes they broke apart and walked to breakfast, chatting quietly and happily all the way. Once there, they enjoyed a large meal with the Hobbits and a few of the Elves. 


End file.
